


His monster

by TheMilkMan



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, But actually not - Freeform, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, FUCKING KINKY, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Leo's asshole, Rough Sex, They are kinda getting watched if you want to belive it, lol, pain kink ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilkMan/pseuds/TheMilkMan
Summary: "Jason’s mind turned off, gave in and made him kiss back without thinking. He hated and loved moments like this: Leo coming in, doing this to him, making him melt like wax in his hands. In the most unexpected moments he started to kiss him with the delicious, soft lips of his, tugging at his clothes, grabbing the right places to turn him on. He made it clear what he wanted: getting fucked. Rough. Angrily. Passionately. "or:Leo in a needy bitch in need that wants it up the ass





	His monster

**Author's Note:**

> For the few Valgrace shippers out there that never got enough of the kinky shit that they deserve.

“What the fu-“ Was everything Jason was able to say before getting pushed against the next nearest wall in the Zeus cabin. “Shhh, just enjoy the moment.” An already shirtless Leo whispered against his lips before closing the gap, taking advantage of them rough and passionately.

Jason’s mind turned off, gave in and made him kiss back without thinking. He hated and loved moments like this: Leo coming in, doing this to him, making him melt like wax in his hands. In the most unexpected moments he started to kiss him with the delicious, soft lips of his, tugging at his clothes, grabbing the right places to turn him on. He made it clear what he wanted: getting fucked. Rough. Angrily. Passionately.

Jason’s hands traveled down. Over Leo’s neck, his back to his firm ass, grabbing it, taking a swing with his right hand just to bring it down against the delicious piece of his lover with a smack, making said yelp in surprise.

“You know …” Jason gasped, breaking the kiss “I could tell everyone what a dirty slut you are.” He gave him a quick kiss “Telling them how you wanted me to bang you in the alley, in the washing rooms, bending you over the table in your workshop where anyone could have come in and see you needy and wrecked underneath me.” Leo was pressing his body against Jason’s, his hands fisted in the cloth of his shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. He grinned like a maniac, pupils blown wide looking in his face trough hazy, half lidden eyes, his long lashes brushing against his skin. “I know.” He stated, his lust perceptible in his voice. “But you know, I couldn’t care less. Now get rid of those clothes or I’ll burn them off your body.”

Hastily Leo trailed his hand under the seam of the purple SPQR shirt, pushing it up Jason’s muscular body. He loved every piece on him. His pale skin, his defined muscles from the constant training and fighting – gosh watching him makes Leo so horny – his beautiful face which he loves to kiss the shit outta and his enormous cock which he loved to have inside him in every way. The blonde boy took the purple cloth in his own hands, pulling it over his head and throwing it in out of his reach.  Their now half-naked bodies crashed against each other a second time. Skin against skin, hot and sweaty.

Leo’s eyes shot up, looking into the ones of his beloved one. The needy mimic of the Latino boy made Jason’s cock stand up in excitement. He rocked his head forward, sinking his teeth in the soft flesh of Leo’s neck, teeth scraping over his tanned skin, biting down on one point, licking over the mark at the other. Leo sunk his nails in Jason’s scalp, scratching his way down the back of his head to his neck, over his shoulder and moaned his name.

“ _Fuck_ yes! Moan my name like the whore you are” Jason groaned in Leo’s ear, sending shivers down said spine. Hands back on Leo’s ass he roamed them down to the back of his clothed thighs, leaning his body forward while doing so, making Leo wrap his arms around his pale neck so he doesn’t fall.

“No wallfuck then” Leo laughed as he got lifted, wrapping his legs around this delicious hips that are so good at pounding into him, and carried to the bed. He threw Leo into the sheets, pressing him down into the mattress with one hand while fumbling the buttons of the other male’s pants with the other. While waiting for the feeling of them getting pulled down, Leo laid back, watching Jason aggressively fighting with his clothes, but he felt another pair of eyes fixated on him than just the beautiful blue ones of the man above. Soon he figured out why.

“The stature of your father is watching us.” He purred with a dirty voice, getting even harder at the thought of being watched by a god while getting fucked by its son. Jason snorted, finally yanking down Leo’s pants who gasped at the feeling of cool air hitting his newly freed cock. “Then let’s give him a good show.” And with this words he attacked the Latinos lips once again, sliding his tongue over his soft bottom lip, searching an entrance. His partners’ mouth was hot, wet and he loved to discover every part of it again and again and again.

Their tongues were wrestling, filling the air with sloppy sounds and their muffled groans.

As they ran out of oxygen and parted, they panted hard. Leo lifted his torso off the mattress, his hand stroking down the well-shaped chest of the man above him, down to his cock. Jason hissed in pleasure as the skilled hand started to rub him through his trousers.

“Come and fuck me already” He said, biting his swollen lips in need. “Fuck my slutty asshole until I can’t walk straight anymore.” Jason flinched in pleasure. He knew that Leo wanted nothing as badly as to get wrecked in every possible way, but he had other things in mind and the sheer thought of it made him drip in excitement.

“Have you been a good boy? Did you earn yourself my cock baby?” He hummed, leaning back to sit up straight. “They say if you give a child what it wants then it becomes spoiled, I wouldn’t want that would I?”  Leo’s gaze became desperate as he realized what Jason was doing. “Jason, please!” he pleaded, his cock leaking with precum.

Jason loved to hear his lover beg, he loved seeing him fall apart in need, leaving all of his pride behind him. He had an idea, an idea he knew Leo would love, even if he would never admit it.

“Come” he said, rolling over, now sitting on the edge of the bed. “Sit in my lap” Leo was confused at first, but he got up and sat in front of Jason, his back pressed against the chest he loved so much. At first he didn’t understand what Jason had in mind, but as he looked up he _saw_.

“Jason, please don’t!” Leo pleaded even if his mind said otherwise.

They were now facing the large Zeus stature, large, with stern face, looking down on them. Jason didn’t know if Zeus was actual looking or not, but he knew that just the possibility got Leo hard as hell.  

Jason hooked his hands under Leo’s naked thigs again, lifting and spreading them for whoever might watch to see. Leo moaned, his hands shot to where Jason’s were. But Jason didn’t move them away, went down kissing the neck and shoulder of the Latino again. “You wanna get fucked? I’ll fuck you in this position, but in no other.” He said strict between a few kisses and nibbles. “Decide what is more important to you.” Leo shuddered, loving the dominant side of his boyfriend. “If he really is watching,” Jason continued, suddenly close at his ear, whispering “then you should try to be a good slut for both of us.”

Leo just panted hungrily, scratching over Jason’s thigs, trying to make him give him what he wants. Trying to let him show mercy, but he didn’t succeed. He licked his lips, sucking in his bottom lip while locking over his shoulder. “You wanna suck on something?” Jason asked with a wicked smile. He let go of one of Leo’s thigs, hooking it over his own spread leg so he can’t close his own again, bringing his index and middle finger to his mouth “suck on these then.”

Without hesitation Leo took them in his mouth, sucking at them like his life would be depending on it, covering them in salvia as his tongue licked them all over, spreading them while doing so. Jason’s mind on the other hand got flashed with images of Leo sucking him off, chocking on his cock , drooling all over himself, while doing all these delicious things with his mouth to make him cum. Just the thought of it brought him to the edge.

He pulled the fingers out again, gaining a disappointed whine from Leo. “Tilt your hips up” Jason commands, trying to sound superior and not let his own need seep through. O _beying_ _like the good fucktoy he is_ Jason thought, Leo shifting and bending, pulling his legs further towards his body. _Giving Zeus a good display_.

“Please” Leo panted, his body hot and in pain because he wanted something inside him so bad. Jason smiled and granted him this wish. He reached around his lover’s hip, down to his entrance, resting his chin on the smaller boys shoulder. “You want it that bad huh? Want to get fingerfucked in front of my father?” He said, voice deep and dirty. He circled Leo’s entrance, making him moan at the touch. “Yes please.” He groaned deeply.

A spiteful laugh escapes the blondes’ lips. “You know what babe? I decided something.” He pushed both of his fingers in at the same time, making Leo cry out in pleasure and pain, grabbing Jason’s knee for support. “We won’t use lube tonight, I want to hear you really scream when I fuck you into oblivion.” Leo felt like passing pout from the sheer words alone. He wanted it all. He wanted Jason’s cock, he wanted Jason to make him scream, he wanted to get watched while Jason does so. He needed it, craved it, adored it. He didn’t care what he uses to fuck him, lube, spit, his fucking blood, he just wanted it so bad right now.

The roman’s movements were slow, nearly gently pushing his fingers in and out of the greedy boy, testing his own patience as well. Leo started to moan trough the slow waves of pleasure and pain rocking through his spine making him sound like a cheap whore.

“Necesito más!” _(=I need more)_ Leo moaned in Spanish, knowing it will make Jason’s cock twitch. “Te quiero” _(=I want you)_ He kept panting “dentro de mí” _(=inside me)._

As the pain of him getting stretched slowly faded away he craved for more. “Dame más!” _(=Give me more)_ He knew Jason didn’t understand him, but that he loved him being a good obedient Latino slut. Exactly what he was.

Leo wanted more. More fingers, more pleasure, more pain. His own hand shot up to his mouth, licking his fingers, roughly covering them in salvia as well, before bringing them down to join Jason’s inside him.

The view of Leo hastily fingering himself open made Jason bite back a groan. He felt the smaller Finger pressed next to his, sliding in and out quickly before a second finger joined him. Leo threw his head back against Jason’s shoulder, his eyebrows were crunched together and his lip swollen from biting it.

“You’re such a painslut Leo” Jason stated amazed and horny, pulling out his fingers which made said boy cry out in sorrow at the sudden loss.

Jason’s strong hands went up Leos tanned skin, then down his sides and finally to his cock. He roughly grabbed his hard member and giving it a few slow strokes. Leo choked on his cry of pleasure and clenched his fingernails into Jason’s knee. Jason loved this feeling, the sharp burn of his lover’s nails in his skin, making him bleed, leaving marks on him.

“You ready for the real deal honey?” He purred while letting go of Leo’s cock, spitting in his hands and giving his own a few strokes. “Yes please!” Leo blurted out, still pumping his fingers inside and out his ass.

Jason smirked, grabbed Leo’s hips, pulling him back in a sitting position again. The loss of the last thing that filled his hole made Leo whimper, but the thought of what would come next made his cock so hard that it hurt. He heard his Lover rustle behind him, lining his cock up, finally wanting to dig in the deliciously wet tightness.

“Gods, Jason, if you don’t push your motherfucking dick up my ass, I will do it myself!” Leo whined in heat. His words made Jason snap, suddenly pushing up his hips in a rush, digging in a few inches. Leo squealed

“Fuck!” He pressed out through gritted teeth, clenching his fists while scraping over his own skin. Jason felt almost sorry, letting his hand stroke over the sides of his Love as a calming gesture. Leo panted heavily, trying to relax so Jason could push in farther.

“ _Jason_ ” He whined, turning his head so his lips brushed the blonde’s cheek. Jason kissed him. “You’re such a good slut for me Leo, you’re so hot.” He huffed, sliding his cock inside even farther.

 _It hurts_ Leo thought in agony, getting off on the pain that was creeping its way up his spine, down his legs.

“What my father would think if he would actually be watching” Jason’s voice hoarse in pleasure “His son violating his masochistic grandchild. What would he think of you Leo? A Latino twink, loving big cocks forced up his ass, loving being filled up to the brim.” His words made leo shiver, made him push down on the cock penetrating him, rocking it in the last few inches making both of them groan and moan loudly.  

Head thrown in the neck, Jason grunted, not able to hold back anymore now where his cock is buried in the squirming Latino. “If you want it that bad, I’ll give you what you want, whore.” His voice deep. Furiously he gripped the pyromat’s tanned hips, pulling out and slamming back in with full force.

Leo saw stars, his vision becoming black for a second before screaming out loud. “Jason! Jason, please –“ His voice was filled with pain. Jason would have stopped if it weren’t for his Lovers tiny moans between the pants and his twitching cock.

“Please _what?_ ” Please more? I can give you that!” He slammed in a second time, a third time, setting a rough and quick pace, making Leo a screaming, grunting mess.

The cock forced him open more and more, every trust hitting deeper spots inside him, pulling his insides up and down, making him feel like he’s getting split in two. And he loved every second of it.  “Harder!” He begged, wanting more, more, more.

Leo’s screaming moans became hoarse, the movements of his hips unsteady, the pain fading to a pool of pleasure that he seemed to drown in. “Fu-ah-ck ngh, Jason, harder! Impale me with this gia-ah-nt dick of yours.” His mind was blank, he couldn’t think of something else than moving his hips up and down, do nothing else than moaning and trying not to pass out. His body felt like it was on fire, like the forge of his father was burning inside of him. He was close.

Suddenly Jason jerked his hips upwards in a different angle, hitting the right spot with full force, making Leo choke on his name. As he realized what he hit, he did it again and again, harder and harder. Until Leo stiffened.

Jason felt the Son of Hephateus’ insides cramp up against his cock, his back arching, muscles trashing and cock twitching. He came hard, semen spurting uncontrolled over his floor. But Jason didn’t stop pounding merciless into him, rocking him through his orgasm. Leo saw nothing but white, couldn’t hear, couldn’t speak or breathe. He was torn out of this world by his orgasm, nearly passing out for real.

As the whiteness left his vision and the weight of the world set itself on his shoulders again, he felt how Jason pulled out of him. He shivered, now painfully empty, gaping wide for the world to see. He felt like floating in water, weightless but weak.

 “You’re still hard.” Leo stated as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Jason stroking his still hard leaking cock. He usually pulls out after Leo came so he doesn’t overstimulate him, especially not after a rough fuck like this one. He’ll usually jerk off to the look of the mess he made out him. But Leo decided that he wouldn’t let him do it himself tonight. 

He got down on his knees, aggressively taking advantage of the member in front of him, licking it up and down, his tongue following the bulging veins, licking away the strand of precum, pooling at the tip and oozing out.

Jason was confused at first, but turned on immediately as he realized what his Lover had in mind. His hands got lost In Leos strands, tugging at them as said takes the tip inside his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, dipping in the slit at the top, tasting the salty cum of his Lover above the taste of his own ass. “Fuck yes Leo.” Jason groaned, pushing deeper in the mouth of him. Leo bobbed his head up and down, taking more of the salty meat inside his opening every time he went down. As he neared himself the base, he started to choke. He took it out of his mouth again, licking at it, before taking it back in.

While he keeps sucking, bobbing, blowing he made all of the tasty noises Jason loves so much. Slurping his cum, gagging and gurgling. Drool mixed with precum ran down his mouth, his chin, his throat, leaving him looking cheap and used.

Suddenly Jason yanked him back by his hair, fisting it with both hands, smug grin on his face, Iris nearly completely black. “Look me in the eyes and don’t you dare to look away.” And with these words he started to ram his cock back in the warm cave. Leo choked heavily, trying not to puke as the dick hit the back of his throat again and again. Tears started to cloud his vision, but he didn’t want to look away, didn’t want to miss a single second of seeing the pleasure in Jason’s face, eyebrows knitted together, teeth clenched, sweating and panting. He felt his cock twitch in his mouth, knew he would soon shoot his load down his throat, but instead of ramming in ballsdeep, he pulls out. “Open your mouth slut.” He said, stroking his cock in his hands. Leo obeyed closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide until he felt the warm liquid hit his face. It painted his face in a creamy white, his chin, his lips, his cheeks and his mouth of course. He loved it.

Shortly after Jason came down from his high he saw Leo sitting in front of him, wrecked, cockdrunk, wiping the cum on his face away with his hands, licking it off them afterwards.

“Fuck” He groaned as he saw what he made out of the small boy. 

He may not look like a monster like his father, but he definitely is a monster.

A monster which hunger you can’t satisfy.

But he was … _his monster._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a terrible version of this when I was 14. I found this on my old Laptop and felt like I should rewrite it lol.  
> I hope it was at least a bit worth it because I wrote this the whole day, ignoring the presentation I have to do tomorrow TT-TT *cries in corner*


End file.
